Talking to Bobby makes things all right
by nessa-melwasul
Summary: What is it about Bobby...The TW crew doesn't know but talking to him makes them feel all right...MAJOR SEASON PREMIER SPOILERS...rating is for character death, serious subjects, and a little bit of cursing...R&R please...
1. Kim

Disclaimer: Ok, if I owned TW, Bobby dying, Alex dying, and the Bosco-Cruz- Faith thing would never have happened. So really...do you think I own it???  
  
A/N: A short story about Kim...and Bobby...and Jimmy...takes place after the season premier...uh...guess that's all...R&R...please...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh Jimmy...Oh God Jimmy...how...no...it's not true...Oh dear God...Jimmy..."  
  
"Shhh baby...I know...shhh...it's ok...don't cry Kimmy...please...it's gonna be ok...shhh..."  
  
They just held each other; both crying. Kim broke down entirely, and a few solitary tears rolled down Jimmy's face. Finally they pulled away; Jimmy holding Kim's elbow out at arm's length.  
  
"Jimmy...?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can we go see Bobby?"  
  
Jimmy's grief-ridden face twisted into something that was almost a smile. "Yeah...yeah, that sounds like a good idea..."  
  
"'K...thanks..."  
  
Jimmy went around to the other side of the bus and climbed in. Kim was sitting in the passenger's side. They rode in silence for a few minutes, then Jimmy stopped outside a small flower shop and went in. Five minutes later, he came out with a bouquet of blood-red roses. He got into the bus, laid them in Kim's lap and drove on. After awhile he came to a small cemetery that was on a green hill, surrounded by a short iron fence. Jimmy gently laid his hand on Kim's shoulder.  
  
"You sure you wanna do this?"  
  
"I have to."  
  
Kim hopped out of the bus, holding the roses very carefully. She opened the gate in the fence and walked over to her best friend's grave; a path she knew very well by now. It was a clear sunny day, despite the fact that it was a little brisk. Jimmy had decided to stay in the bus for awhile. He knew better than to bother Kim and Bobby. She knelt in front of the grave, placing the flowers on the ground beside her. Her right hand rested on the tombstone.  
  
"Hey Bobby it's me ...hope you still like Heaven..." There were tears in her eyes. "Well, um, you're gonna have some company up there," she said, her voice quickly breaking. "There...there was an explosion...on a car that was on fire...and um..." She swallowed. "Alex was helping the people in the car and the Captain was there with her...he saw the danger...he was trying to make her get off...but she kept helping the people and um...and..." Kim bowed her head. "And the car exploded. And um...Alex died...right there...and then uhm...the Captain he got some really bad burns...and he...he died later...later on...so yeah...take care of Alex up there for me..." By now she was crying freely. "You hear me Bobby? Watch out for 'em. The Cap'n he...he was in real pain...and...and I just hope that...you...God...someone...will come down here and help us through this...cause Doc and Carlos and Jimmy and me and Ty and everyone else...we...we were hit real hard by this Bobby..." She ran her hands though her hair. "And remember that guy I told you about, Aaron Noble? Well...there was another thing that happened last night...somehow Faith and Bosco and this real bitch of a sergeant, Cruz, and Aaron were all caught up in a gun battle...Bosco's totally ok...Faith was hurt really bad but she made it though surgery all right...Cruz got shot in the head but she's fine...too bad she didn't die...bitch...but Aaron...he...he um...he um...he died..." Her hand slowly slid down the tombstone. She was crying. Her voice sunk to a cracking whisper. "And...well I lost three people that I was close to...all in one night...and that's just...it's just too much...it reminded me so much of that night that you got shot...and...and that's why I wanted to talk to you today..." She chuckled, "I know that I've made you all depressed...you were always the optimist...loved the happy endings...but hey, the story isn't over yet down here...you never know..." She stood up. "Well I guess I'll talk to you later...take care of Alex for me...bye Bobby..."  
  
Jimmy had exited the bus upon seeing her rise. Just as she was finishing talking to Bobby, he came up and put his hand through her hair and around her back. Kim jumped at his touch on her hair.  
  
"Oh Jimmy, it's just you..."  
  
"Yeah...ready?"  
  
"Yes," she whispered, turning to go back to the bus. As she left, she faintly called out "Thank you, Bobby."  
  
Jimmy let her get a head-start, still standing in front of the tombstone. Finally he said, "Hey Bobby...thanks man," and walked back to the bus.  
  
~*THE END*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry if that was too long...or too angsty...I just watched the season premier for the second time in under 48 hours...anyways...R&R, won'tcha?? 


	2. Carlos

OMG!!! 4 reviews!!! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH to pacificbluegirl, tydavislover, AmyCarlson, and Lori2279; you are lovely!!! Cookies to you, and may the evil squirrels never steal them!!! Well, you wanted another chapter...so I decided for EVERYONE to go talk to Bobby...anyways...getting on with it...also cause Carlos speaks Spanish (of which I have limited knowledge), I am using freetranslation.com and worldlingo.com for the Spanish parts...the Spanish is notated like this [blah blah blah]...and Carlos IS Hispanic right? Or is that just me being stupid...like usual...lol...anyways... Enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it; just playing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Carlos  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He just...stood there...  
  
God.  
  
The Captain.  
  
And Alex.  
  
Dear God.  
  
He knew that he should be with Doc and Mrs. Johnson; who had been there with him in the end. Or Ty; who had just lost Alex without ever really making things ok between them. But he had to talk to someone. It was about 5AM, and the sun was just beginning to turn New York City the palest of pinks. He knew suddenly who he had to talk to. Bobby. He had always been able to talk to Bobby about anything.  
  
"Yo Jimmy, can I use your bike?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure Carlos, just don't wreck it or anything," replied the other; standing there in the hallway, a stricken look on his face. Carlos knew that he felt bad about not being there when the car exploded...and that he was also trying to figure out what to say to Kim.  
  
As he came over to give Carlos the keys, Carlos put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you hang in there, ok Jimmy?" "Yeah well you too." Carlos walked out of the hospital.  
  
The wind felt good on his face. A few times he almost forgot where he was going and why, but his body knew the route too well to let his mind forget the purpose. On the way, he stopped in a little bodega and came out a couple minutes later with a little 50 cent American flag. Everyone always left stuff when they went to visit Bobby, and you could usually tell who had been there by what was on the grave. He rode on.  
  
Arriving, he killed the motor, opened the little iron gate, and walked over to where Bobby was. He saw the single yellow rose that Faith always left...and beside it was a small stem of lavender - Boscorelli had been here as well, and left something for Faith too. Carlos made a mental note to check in on Bosco when he got back.  
  
He didn't know what to say. He finally just started talking, in Spanish, thinking how weird it was that Bobby was the only person that he actually LIKED speaking Spanish with.  
  
"Oye Bobby, tiempo largo no ve, el hombre. ¿Adivino que usted ha oído acerca del material que ha estado pasando? El hombre, yo deseo que usted fuera todavía aquí. ..we realmente lo podría utilizar por aquí.. [Hey Bobby, long time no see, man. I guess you've heard about the stuff that's been going on? Man, I wish you were still here...we really could use you around here...]" He took a deep breath.  
  
"Bien, yo no sé que qué Bosco lo dijo, pero dos accidentes inmensos sucedieron esta noche, y tres personas fueron matadas a causa de ellos. La primera cosa es. ..the derrota. Vea, había estes restos inmensos. Y uno de los coches estallados. Con Alex en primero de ello. Y el derecho de Capitán allí. [Well, I don't know what Bosco told you, but two huge accidents happened tonight, and three people were killed because of them. The first thing is...the worst. See, there was this huge wreck. And one of the cars exploded. With Alex on top of it. And the Captain right there.] His eyes glistened in the early morning mist. He bowed his head.  
  
"Alex murió casi inmediatamente. Ella fue tirada del coche y. ..I no sabe cómo decir esto. ..chopped en la mitad. ¿Moría ella, el derecho allí en el pavimento, y usted sabe las últimas palabras fuera de su boca? "Dice a mi madre que lo no dolió." El dios. ..and que la peor parte era que acabo de parar allí, la mirando, mirando el derecho del desaguadero de la vida fuera de sus ojos, y de yo no podría hacer nada. Estaba como fue congelado o algo. ¿Y. ..and entonces. ..I...I miró a mi amiga muere. ..I nunca se imaginó algunos, alguna emoción anónima eso, eso apenas. ..ripped mí arriba adentro. ..have usted sentía jamás esa manera? [Alex died almost immediately. She was thrown from the car and...I don't know how to say this...chopped in half. She was dying, right there on the pavement, and do you know the last words out of her mouth? "Tell my mother it didn't hurt." God...and the worst part was that I was just standing there, looking at her, watching the life drain right out of her eyes, and I couldn't do anything. It was like I was frozen or something. And...and then...I...I watched my friend die...I never imagined some, some nameless emotion that, that just...ripped me up inside...have you ever felt that way?]" A solitary tear rolled down his face, landing on the collar of his paramedic's jacket.  
  
"Acabo de sentir como podría haber hecho algo. Capitán ..anyways...the realmente fue quemado mal y. ..he murió. ..while ellos eran vacing de medo él al hospital del Estado de NY. ..he estaba en mucho dolor.. [I just feel like I could have done something...anyways...the Captain was really badly burned and...he died...while they were medo-vacing him to NY State hospital...he was in a lot of pain...]" Carlos grimaced.  
  
"El doctor era. el contratiempo ..really cuando sucedió. ..but la Tapa' N tuvo terceras quemaduras del grado que se había comedo totalmente su lado correcto. Dios ..dear. ..oh sí y la otra cosa también, yo casi me olvidé. [Doc was...really upset when it happened...but the Cap'n had third degree burns that had totally eaten up his right side...dear God...oh yeah and the other thing too, I almost forgot.]"  
  
"Bien, soy seguro que Bosco le dijo ya sobre él, solamente él, fe, Cruz, y la persona actual anterior del drogadicto-escritor del novio de Kim, noble de Aaron, era toda cogida para arriba en una batalla del arma de alguna manera...No sé qué realmente sucedió... Cruz...¡una qué perra!!!...ella acaba de conseguir lejos con una cabeza rasguñada...No sé porqué la perra no murió y no acaba de hace un servicio a la humanidad...Pero noble, él murió y era el quién tuvo que decir Kim...no diversión...Me siento realmente malo para ella...Significo primero a le, entonces a Alex, al Cap'n, y a su novio todo en una noche...eso es justo demasiado para que una persona tome. [Well, I'm sure that Bosco already told you about it, but he, Faith, Cruz, and Kim's former current boyfriend junkie-writer person, Aaron Noble, were all caught up in a gun battle somehow...I don't know what really happened... Cruz...what a bitch!!!...she just got away with a scratched head...I don't know why the bitch didn't just die and do a service to humanity...But Noble, he died and I was the one who had to tell Kim...not fun...I feel really bad for her...I mean first you, then Alex, the Cap'n, and her boyfriend all in one night...that's just too much for one person to take.]" He sighed; glad to get all that off his chest.  
  
"Bien, conjeturo que es todo, agradezco por bobby que escucha. Realmente acabo de querer que alguien hablara con...y...sí... [Well, I guess that's all, thanks for listening Bobby. I just really wanted someone to talk to...and...yeah...]" He was crying. "Adiós bobby, le falto mucho...todos ...y el dios sabe que realmente le necesitamos abajo aquí ahora...de todas formas...vea a viejo amigo del ya, cuidado de la toma de se. [Good bye Bobby, I miss you a lot...we all do...and God knows we really need you down here right now...anyways...see ya old friend, take care of yourself.]"  
  
As he turned away to go, he whispered, "Y si viene Kim alrededor...apenas haga lo que es que usted hace con ella...como le dije, esta noche ha sido casi imposible para ella...adiós... [And if Kim comes around...just do whatever it is that you do with her...like I told you, this night has been almost impossible for her...bye...]"  
  
As he reached the motorcycle, his brain switched back to English and he roared off into the sunrise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I hope that this chapter was as good as the last one...something in me says that it isn't...but why don't I let YOU, the reader, be the judge of that? Go ahead...tell me the bad (or good) news...anything is welcome, flames will be used to roast marshmallows...also let me know who you want to see next, I'm going in no time order, as you can see (I told Kim but Carlos came before and Bosco came first and I haven't told him yet etc!). I'm thinking of doing either Ty or Bosco or Doc...Let me know and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I liked writing it!!! Remember, review and you get a cookie... ;-) 


End file.
